Devastator
'Devastator' Tony Jackson Handler: Jyrm Name: Anthony Jackson Nickname: The Canadian Devastator Height/Weight: 6'6"/277lbs. Poser: Mike O'Hearn Hometown: Toronto, ON (Canada) Signature Move: Brainbuster ''(over a dozen variations!)'' Finisher: 'The Devastator' ''(aka 'Vertebreaker')'' Promotion: Global Wrestling Alliance Position: General Manager Titles and Accolades: RWA Television Champion, RWA 2000 Tag-Team Champion (with Steele Bowden), OWA International Warrior Champion, GWA Global Champion, GWA United States Champion (x3), GWA Extreme Champion, GWA Tag-Team Champion (Devastators with Jason Perry), GWA 2005 Feud of the Year (Devastators vs Blood Brothers), GWA 2006 Match of the Year ''(Psycho Circus 2)'' History 'Devastator' Tony Jackson began his wrestling career in 1998 for the Renegade Wrestling Alliance. He began wrestling under his own name - Anthony Jackson - and was little more than a punching bag for other wrestlers in the promotion. A few months into his stint with the RWA, Jackson was brutally injured at the hands of the company's monster heel who chokeslammed him through a wall. Anthony Jackson disappeared for over a month to heal up from this injury. During his hiatus, Jackson married his girlfriend/valet Alicia. Shortly after his return, Anthony Jackson was buried alive by the vampiric stable known as the Order of Blood. Once more, the Canadian wrestler was out of action - this time for a few months. In the interim, Alicia Jackson laced up the boots and began competing. Then came the return of Anthony Jackson. Only Anthony was no more. Jackson had grown more muscular, possessing a chiselled physique presumably caused by his new-found vampirism, but realistically a result of time dedicated at the gym. Jackson took on the moniker 'Devastator' to fit in with the Order of Blood's 'Demolisher' Ray Rhodes and 'Destroyer' Kate Simon. He also dropped the rather wimpy Anthony and became Tony. 'Devastator' Jackson was much more successful now that he'd found undead allies and musculature that never existed before. He went on to capture several championships in the RWA and RWA 2000 before that organization closed. The Omni Wrestling Alliance was the next stop for Tony Jackson. The Order of Blood had died a violent death and now the Canadian Storm rallied around Jackson and *The Starseed*. This patriotic group terrorized the OWA for a long time before that promotion - like the RWA/RWA 2000 before it, also closed it's doors. Jackson took time away from active competition, opting to train the future competitors in professional wrestling at the gym in Toronto where he was partially trained (he commenced his training as many Canadians in Stu Hart's Dungeon). The call of the ring was too much to resist and in March of 2005, Tony journeyed to the GWA. The Global Wrestling Alliance has been good to the Canadian Devastator as he managed to capture all available titles and has won numerous other awards in his time with the promotion. In October of 2006, however, Jackson's semi-retirement from the squared-circle became permanent as he lost a match to Marshall 'Pain' White at the GWA's Last Rites II pay-per-view event. This has left the General Manager of the Global Wrestling Alliance off the weekly Anarchy show as per the stipulations of his match against Pain. However, he does keep himself in fighting shape with occasional matches on the house shows and could theoretically still compete at a pay-per-view. Category:Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:1974 births Category:Retired wrestlers Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012